


Снова и снова

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Больше всего ему ненавистны эти повторяющиеся моменты.





	Снова и снова

И вновь Антимаг сильно сжимает в руке оружие, вплоть до побеления костяшек. А перед ним — ослабленный Инвокер, опустивший голову и застывший в позе полусидя около дерева; на его одежде отчетливо видны расплывающиеся темные пятна крови. Лезвие больно впивается магу в плечо, и тот сдавленно шипит, а затем, с трудом усмехаясь, произносит:  
  
— Кажется, Магина, на этот раз побеждаешь ты…  
  
Он резко поднимает глаза на Антимага и пристально смотрит на него, словно заглядывая в душу. А Магине стоит больших усилий вытерпеть этот взгляд, непроницаемый для всех и в то же время выдающий ему столь многое.  
  
Проходит несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем он вновь слышит хриплый голос:  
  
— Ты хочешь уничтожить магию? — на лице Инвокера появляется слабая улыбка. — Так вперёд.  
  
Антимаг хмурится и молчит, продолжая их игру в гляделки. Затем он медленно убирает лезвие от его плеча, и пальцы рук сами разжимаются, чтобы бросить клинки на землю.  
  
Он опускается на колени, наклоняется к Каэлю и едва прикасается губами к его лбу, словно желая извиниться за что-то. Однако произносит он совершенно иное:  
  
— Ненавижу.  
  
Он будто сплёвывает это слово с губ. Резко, грубо и коротко.  
  
— Я тебя тоже, — шёпотом отвечает Инвокер и в очередной раз сжимается от боли — в бою ему нанесли слишком серьёзные ранения.  
  
Но Магина вовсе не имел в виду ненависть к Каэлю. Нет, он ненавидит не его. Он ненавидит пересекаться с ним на поле боя, сталкиваться лицом к лицу в смертельной схватке. Ненавидит волнение, преследующее его при каждой встрече с ним. Ненавидит себя за слабость. За то, что делает сейчас. За то, что ему придётся сделать в следующую минуту. _Снова._  
  
Больше всего ему ненавистны эти повторяющиеся моменты.  
  
Он держит Каэля за голову, чувствуя его мягкие, длинные волосы на своих пальцах, и пытается собраться с силами, а у того тем временем сил становится всё меньше…  
  
_Давай же, Магина, покончи с этим._  
  
Антимаг нащупывает на земле своё оружие и, изо всех сил стараясь не пересекаться взглядами с Инвокером, замахивается им, чтобы нанести последний удар. Чтобы прекратить его боль. Чтобы обжигающий свет в его глазах померк. Мортред назвала бы это «ударом милосердия».  
  
Всего мгновение — и Каэль уже не живой.  
  
Однако, умирая в этих лесах, ты не умираешь на самом деле, как бы глупо это ни звучало. Лишь погружаешься в долгий сон. «Маленькая смерть», — с иронией говорил Каэль в те редкие дни, когда им удавалось встретиться в мирных условиях, и Магина неизменно с упреком в голосе отвечал ему, что это ужасно. А Инвокер смеялся, не столько веселясь, сколько пытаясь скрыть свою грусть, и одаривал его нарочито небрежным и рваным поцелуем. И в который раз Магина поддавался ему…  
  
Антимаг не может смотреть на труп Инвокера, даже зная, что следующим утром тот очнётся от своей так называемой смерти. Поэтому он в который раз с тяжёлым вздохом поднимается на ноги и медленно уходит, не оборачиваясь. В который раз отмывает клинки от крови речной водой и пытается не думать о том, кому эта кровь принадлежит. И снова, снова он желает, чтобы больше этого не повторялось.  
  
Нет сомнений в том, что в один день кто-то из них падёт по-настоящему, и все закончится. Но при том в глубине его души засела слабая, глупая надежда на то, что жестокая судьба обойдёт их стороной, что война закончится, и станет безразлично, кто за что сражался. И они будут свободны.  
  
Но Каэль никогда не умирает. Магина тоже все ещё жив. А война Древних так и продолжается. Поэтому… всё идёт по кругу.


End file.
